


[art] It's not my weekend (but it's gonna be my year)

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Jonas is a scene kid in NJ -- and runs into Pencey Prep at a show. The beginning to an alternate universe that never got fully realised, where Kevin becomes MCR's guitar tech. Completely AU for Jonas Brothers, but sticks pretty diligently to Bandom canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] It's not my weekend (but it's gonna be my year)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] It's not my weekend (but it's gonna be my year)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555540) by [mizubyte (b_dsaint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dsaint/pseuds/mizubyte), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 




End file.
